


001. The Skirt Is Short For A Reason

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: The Skirt Is Short For A ReasonRivamika





	001. The Skirt Is Short For A Reason

Levi was peacefully reading in his and his girlfriend Mikasa's apartment on the couch in the living room. "I'm heading out. You need anything?" Mikasa asked Levi, interrupting his thoughts. Levi looked up to his girlfriend, whom was cleaning the kitchen. Levi observed what his girlfriend was wearing, closing his book.

"Yes, I do. An explanation to what you think you're wearing." Levi said looking at the black mini skirt Mikasa was wearing. "If your referring to my skirt. Sasha got it for me and I'm meeting her and Connie once I leave." Mikasa explained. "Is there a reason she gave a skirt that is about four inches long?" Levi asked. "There is a reason." Mikasa said. "And what would that be?" Levi asked.

Mikasa walked over to Levi and leaned next to his ear. "So I can see you jealous. Of nothing." Mikasa whispered. "And why would you want to see my jealous?" Levi inquired. "Because it's adorable. When big bad Levi gets jealous and loses his cool. Even if it's for a few seconds." Mikasa said standing straight again. "Is there anything else you need?" Mikasa asked. Levi grabbed the collar of Mikasa's shirt pulling her onto the couch and whispered "You."


End file.
